With the advent of the computer age, computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications that help them write, calculate, organize, prepare presentations, send and receive electronic mail, make music, and the like. For example, electronic mail systems allow users to send, receive, respond to and store a variety of mail messages and related information. Electronic calendar systems allow users to store, organize and view meeting dates, appointments and tasks. Electronic task management applications allow users to store, organize and view a variety of tasks that a use must complete or that a user desires to complete according to various time schedules.
However, even with the available functionality of such systems, many users of modern electronic calendar and task management applications still resort to paper task or “to-do” lists on which they write tasks they need to perform or upcoming events, such as appointments or meetings. One reason users resort to such manual systems is because of a real or perceived difficulty associated with inputting tasks and related information into an electronic task management application. For example, typical electronic task management applications require users to launch a task input user interface followed by input of information associated with a task or upcoming event.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved task input and management method and system that allows users to easily create tasks and input information associated with created tasks. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.